A Gorey Demise
by A Wolf's Nightmare
Summary: The virus has started to spread and Kate has to help.
1. For Better Or For Worse

Kate laid down in a cave as Erik and Carlos were on a lookout. Lilly tried to calm Kate down.

She wasn't herself after seeing Humphrey like that. She needed something to help her take her mind off.

"Don't worry about it, sugar cube. We'll find a way out of this…"

"And if we don't, burn all the evidence of us trying…" Carlos retorted.

Lilly looked back and gave a look at Carlos. He shrugged as was his defense.

For a while Kate moped in the cave. Nothing would cheer her up.

"We vowed for better or for worse…." Kate said in a low tone.

"What was that?" Lilly asked.

"For better or for worse…. On our wedding day. Boy did we get the worse." Kate tried to chuckle but gave up halfway through.

Erik then spotted something in the woods. It was a female wolf with a scarf. A red one to be exact.

She was a beige wolf with green eyes. She looked at Erik and Erik looked at her. She wasn't infected.

"Not yet…. Too early…" The female wolf said. She then walked away.

Erik wanted to speak to her, but felt this strange feeling of nausea. It felt like time wasn't in order and it had an effect on him.

"I need some air…" Kate said as she left. Kate walked a few meters from the cave to a tree. She felt like throwing up.

Kate heard a rustling in the bushes next to her. She leapt back in surprise. Kate signaled the three to help her with this problem in the bushes.

When they pulled back the bush, they saw Cando. He was convulsing and having spasm attacks.

The four back away as he kept convulsing. Kate then remembered something.

"Navarro!?"

The alien that in habited Cando spilled out of him like goo.

The four surrounded him. Cando had stop shaking. The alien and Cando had both died from this virus.

They could tell it was the virus because of the way Cando's eyes were.

"No…." Lilly howled. Erik joined.

"We have to find what's going on." Carlos said in panic.

Kate looked around. They were far from Jasper Park. If they wanted to find out what was going on, they had to go back to where it started.


	2. Robotic Heads Will Roll

Kate had just finished burying both the alien and Cando. Two souls that will be at rest.

"Let's get to Aaron's den to see what we can do."

It must have taken them hours to get back to Jasper. After that incident with Cando, who knows who's going to die next?

Kate gulped in fear as she thought this. What if Humphrey died? She couldn't bear the burden of her love being a corpse in a ground.

Lilly saw the worried expression on Kate's face. She subsequently knew what Kate was thinking about.

"Humphrey is going to be alright. Don't worry."

"I'm fine…. It's just that…." She sighed.

"Humphrey's immortal. No one can kill him."

"And that's going to make me feel better? Now I'm thinking if he's going to stay like this."

"You need to not worry so much. Humphrey will be ok."

"Look…" Carlos said as he jumped on top of Kate's head to point.

They were at the edge of Jasper. Garbage and sand covered the edge. Carlos looed to his right to see a robotic head of a wolf. He didn't know whether it was form Aaron's den or just some other place.

"Let's do this…" Kate said as she walked forward. Suddenly, she tripped and fell on her face.

"Are you ok Kate?" Erik asked sympathetically. Kate groaned.

She got up painfully and looked at what she tripped.

"What did I trip on?" Kate asked. All four of the stared at the same thing.

It was a red paw with green slime on it. The group looked at each other in confusion.

"I've seen this green goo before." Kate said. She looked closer.

"It was on some of those villains."

The group went into battle positions as they heard the bush behind them move. All that came out of it was no other then Dr. Sawbones.

It was the wolf who cut up Kate during Jacob's bomb plan.

"Why, hello!" He said in his Germanic accent. "I can tell by your eyes you're not one of those horrid creatures."

"Dr. Sawbones? You escaped the mobs of wolves."

"Barely. It's nice to see you still ok."

"Same to you. Hey can you help us with something?"

"I'll be delighted to."

"How are you still alive? You were buried alive."

"All I know is that I woke up covered in green goo."

"Like this?" Kate showed the doctor the paw covered in green goo. Dr. Sawbones looked closer fascinated by it. He laughed a bit.

He gasped. "Who do you think this is?"

"I don't know. But it seems to me that the goo didn't work for this poor wolf."

"What I don't understand is…" Carlos interrupted. "Didn't see all of the villains. I mean 'all' of them."

"Yeah, your point?" Lilly asked.

"Which villain is this?"


	3. Corpse Party

"I don't think this is a villain. It might be someone we know, like a friend." Erik said.

"Could it be my dad?" Kate asked. Everyone looked around in fear.

"Didn't y'all tell me that your dad was buried in the lake? I remember you saying that."

Kate then did remember. Her dad was buried in the lake that the wolves drink from.

It may sound a bit nasty to think, but it happened. Kate's eyes then widened to the max.

"What if it's Garth?" She said fearfully. Everyone looked down at the paw.

"One way to find out." Erik said as he tried to dig up the corpse.

"Don't do that!" Kate yelled and stopped Erik.

"Maybe this is the reason why everyone is like this."

Kate said nothing. She couldn't say anything. Erik and Lilly both dug up the hole. What they saw wasn't pretty.

They made a hole that was about the size of a wolf. Inside the hole, lies Garth.

His fur matted, blood came from his eyes and mouth. One eye was out of its socket and popped like some sort of balloon.

His rib cage was showing with a few organs spilling out. The top part of his head was cracked and showed his skull. His tail didn't have fur on it.

It was a skeleton-style tail which was also true for a limb of Garth.

It wasn't a pleasant thing to see. The goo was over his body. Dr. Sawbones inspected the body. Somehow as the doctor checked his pulse, he actually had a low steady one.

Dr. Sawbones looked through the rib cage and saw the slow moving beats of the heart. He was alive! But barely.

"He seems to be in a state of shock. It's hard to tell."

"Garth's alive!? How?"

"The goo must've revived him but he is still technically dead." Dr. Sawbones reported.

They didn't know what to do. Kate however did the impossible. She grabbed the body and put it on her back.

"No, don't do that! It's a corpse." Carlos yelled in panic.

"Listen, why did the goo resurrect everyone except Garth? We have to get him to Aaron's den and fast."

They were off. But what the group didn't know was that something sinister was following them.


	4. Bandage Him Up

Kate carried Garth's mangled corpse through Jasper. The rest were on a lookout to see if any wolves saw them.

"You know Kate…" Dr. Sawbones spoke up in the silence. "I can fix up Garth so he'll be up and around."

"That's the plan." Kate retorted. "I just hope Aaron has some tools that you can use."

The group had finally come to the den. Kate laid down Garth's body on the table Aaron had.

Dr. Sawbones started to look around the den for anything that might fix up Garth. He saw a shelf filled with tools and books.

He started to fix him up. The rest watched as the doctor bandaged Garth's rib cage and sewed the crack on Garth's head.

Dr. Sawbones removed the popped eyeball that dangled over his face. He bandaged his eye socket as well.

The group then took the body to the lake. Everyone helped to clean up Garth as his fur was bloodstained and had dirt with green goo.

Right now, Garth was cleaned and bandaged. The only thing that looked out of the ordinary was the skeletal tail and limb.

Dr. Sawbones put his ear on Garth's chest. Low beats were heard.

"How can Garth's body be linked to this virus?" Erik asked. Erik was then jumped on by Saul.

Humphrey, Aaron, Lilly and a few other wolves were surrounding the group.

"They've cleaned him….." Aaron said in a strained voice.

"What do you guys want?" Carlos asked.

"We want the body…" Humphrey shouted, scaring them. Erik tried to leave Saul's grip but he was too strong.

"After I found this body, a virus as you call it, came over me after I licked it." Saul informed them. He let go of Erik and pushed him into the group.

"I think the goo is not meant for living people." Dr. Sawbones reported.

"We know…. And we like it." Lilly retorted in an obnoxious tone.

The group of monsters came close and snatched the body from them. Lilly carried Garth on her back.

"Why are we letting these monsters have Garth?" Erik asked.

Dr. Sawbones made a huge connection. He smiled and laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, just you watch."


	5. A Gorey Demise

"Watch what?! Them taking our friend away?" Kate snarled at the doctor.

"Don't you see… they don't want Garth." He replied simply said to her.

The group of monsters turned to face him. "We need him…. To live forever…"

Dr. Sawbones laughed. The two groups looked at him in this weird confusion. The group of red eyed creatures set Garth on the floor.

"Ever since Saul touched this dear wolf, he blessed us with our new found life." Humphrey explained.

"Yes, but you forgot one thing."

"We forget nothing!" Aaron yelled. His voice echoed through Jasper. Dr. Sawbones looked and bent down to Saul's height.

"Saul, did you see this green goo on Garth?" He asked pain and simple.

Saul nodded. "But it was the wolf who bought us to life, not this goo you speak of."

"I'm pretty sure it was the goo. And in a few….let's see." Dr. Sawbones looked around and tested the air flow.

"Seconds… a few seconds you will turn back to normal because there is no more goo left on Garth since we cleaned him."

"Impossible…" Humphrey snarled at him. "We live to…." Humphrey stopped as he began to choke. Lilly and Aaron did the same.

Over Jasper, the wolves that were turned into these monsters started to choke.

The three creatures in front of the group threw up a black and red vomit. Their eyes turned back to normal.

"How did you know they'd turn?" Carlos asked.

"You need a host for the others to follow. Garth was the host with the goo that was on him."

"What happened?" Lilly asked.

Everyone looked at each other in confusion and fear. Lilly turned to see Garth.

"Is that….." Lilly started but gasped and went up to him. She hugged and sobbed as Garth sat there barely dead.

"Lilly, he's barely alive. We don't know what to do."

Aaron cleared his throat. "If you tell us what happened, I can help."

"Do it! Help him!" Lilly shouted.

Aaron went up to Garth and started to help. His breath gave out a golden stream that went into Garth's mouth.

Garth started to breath and blink. "There. He's alive."

Dr. Sawbones went up and listens to his chest. A normal heart rate.

"What happened?" Garth said in a gruff voice.

Lilly went up and hugged him. Garth saw it was Lilly. He started to remember what happened.

"Did I kill Garth #2?" He asked.

"Yes. But you need a break from battling monsters."

Garth smiled a bit. He was alive and everyone in Jasper was back to normal.

For now…..


End file.
